


Taconny's Wildehopps Christmas Week

by daeguidol, DrekkDeina, GustheBear, LapisLucius42, Laverne, WildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas prompts, F/M, So much sweetness, happy holidays, you're going to get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrekkDeina/pseuds/DrekkDeina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustheBear/pseuds/GustheBear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLucius42/pseuds/LapisLucius42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverne/pseuds/Laverne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/pseuds/WildeHopps
Summary: A collaboration with seven talented writers, I bring you a collection of seasonal stories filled with the ultimate fluff involving Nick, Judy, and more. Buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride on Santa's sleigh for these seven days of Christmas.





	1. Christmas Caroling - Prompt #1

**Christmas Caroling**

**Taconny's Wildehopps Christmas - Day #1**

**Written by LapisLucius42**

* * *

"Please, Nick!"

"No, Fluff. I don't want to."

"It'll be fun! I promise!"

"The answer is still no."

An annoyed Judy was standing in front of Nick, who was sitting on the sofa and had been watching television when she approached him. The bunny grew more irritated by the second and her foot started to thump on the floor.

Nick was trying his best to see the television screen but his attempts were thwarted by Judy blocking his view every time before he gave up and slunk back. He stared up at his wife, trying to avoid wilting under her stare.

"And why not?" Judy asked annoyingly.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "Because I don't feel like going Christmas caroling this year. Can't we take a break for once? We've done it every year since I joined the ZPD."

Judy frowned as her arms dropped and hung freely, "Really Nick? That's your excuse?"

"Carrots, if I wanted to listen to Christmas music, I can just pull up a video on the Internet." His smug smile then appeared and he wiggled his eyebrows. "And if I wanted to hear your lovely voice, you can give me a show right here right now."

Judy stood up straight again with her paws on the hips, "Christmas caroling is more than singing! It's also about spending time with your friends and family and spreading the Christmas spirit to everyone!"

"And we can do all of that from the comforts of our home. You, me, and our two lovely kits."

It was Nick's turn to see a smug grin appear on Judy's face. He knew she was planning something and judging by her response, it involved their kits.

"Ella! Ridley! Come out here please!" Judy called.

Nick and Judy heard the sounds of foot padding on the floor. They grew until the parents saw the fox and bunny kit running into the living room and up to Judy.

"Yes, Mommy?" They said.

The doe kneeled down and smiled at them, "You two ready for your first time Christmas caroling?"

The kits smiled and were filled excited. Ella started hopping and Ridley's tail swished.

"Yes!" Ella cheered.

"Can we go now?" Ridley asked.

"I'm ready," Judy then looked up at Nick who at this point had a nervous expression, "But your father needs some convincing."

Ella and Ridley turned around and saw their dad sitting behind them. The kits padded over to him and climbed up onto the couch and then onto their dad's lap.

"Please Daddy!" Ridley said.

"We want you to come too!" Ella said.

The two were giving him their cute look inherited from their mother's bunny genes. It was one thing for his wife to do it since he can attempt to hold out until a distraction came along. But he stood no chance against his kits as they had him outnumbered, outmatched, and cornered.

He didn't last three seconds. Nick smiled and ruffled the fur on their heads before letting them go, "I can't say no to those faces. Okay, I'll come."

"Yay!" Ella and Ridley jumped off their dad and ran off to their rooms to get dressed.

Once the parents heard their doors close, Nick turned to Judy with an annoyed smirk. "You evil bunny. What happened to not using our children as leverage?"

Smiling victoriously, Judy stepped forward and grabbed his arms, "I didn't. I just needed to remind you of your promise." Judy pulled a lazy Nick off the sofa while he grunted from being lifted. Judy sauntered off to their bedroom as Nick dragged his feet along after her.

* * *

Minutes later, the family was all bundled up in winter clothing and on the road to their designated neighborhood. Judy drove and Nick sat in the front passenger seat. They could hear Ella and Ridley humming in the back.

Nick looked back from his seat and saw them reading the music sheets. "Have you been practicing like we said?"

"Yes," Ella said. "We've been doing so every day after Thanksgiving."

"That's great," Judy said. "Do you remember the routine we set up?"

"Ella and I lead while you and Dad sing the chorus," Ridley said.

"Good, now remember," Nick said. "No matter what happens. It's important to have fun."

"We will!" They said before resuming their humming.

Nick and Judy focused back on the road, looking forward to the night ahead. The bunny excited for another year of sharing the Christmas spirit. The fox slowly feeling less reluctant about going caroling from seeing his kits' behavior.

The family arrived in the neighborhood and parked on a grassy curb. From there, they walked to the nearest house, the kits between the parents as the latter led the way. Standing in front of the first home, Nick went to ring the doorbell and quickly returned to his wife and kits. The family had their music sheets ready as they heard the door being opened. As soon as the mammal answering appeared, the kits started singing  _We wish you a Merry Christmas_.

Nick and Judy saw the occupants of the home, a family of beavers, step out to watch and listen. The parents then joined in when the chorus arrived and they could see the smile in their audience. When they finished singing, the family applauded and the kits gave a small bow.

* * *

The rest of the time had been wonderful. They received warm welcomes from every house in the neighborhood. The only exceptions coming from the empty homes. Mammals were surprised and delighted to have the WildeHopps family singing at their doorstep. After the caroling finished, the families spend a short time together afterward before the carolers moved to the next house.

Ella and Ridley had enjoyed the entire experience and by the time they completed the neighborhood, the kits felt exhausted on the ride home and were more than ready to fall asleep when the car stopped and assumed they had arrived home until the two saw a different house.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ridley asked as he yawned. "I thought we were going home?"

"We are," Nick said while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"This will be our last and only stop in the area," Judy said.

"Okay," Ella yawned.

The family gathered their music sheets and Judy went to ring the doorbell. The bunny returned to the rest of her family and they got ready. Seeing the door being opened, Ella and Ridley were about to sing when saw who lived in the house. Their eyes widened in excitement from recognizing the two foxes standing in the doorway.

"Grandma!"

"Grandpa!"

Nick's parents knelt down with their arms out and watched their grandkits run up and embrace them in a big hug. Nick and Judy smiled at the scene before moving forward for the introductions.

"Mac! Taylor!" Judy greeted.

"Hi, Dad. Hi Mom." Nick said.

Mac looked ahead at his son and daughter-in-law while hugging Ella, "Good to see you all again! We're glad you could make it tonight."

"How was your Christmas caroling this year?" Taylor asked. She then looked down at Ridley, "We heard it was your first time."

"It was fun!" The kits exclaimed.

"Well come on inside and tell us all about it!" Mac said. "No need to stand outside in the cold and freeze ourselves."

"Nick, Judy, would you mind helping us with the refreshments?" Taylor asked.

"Not at all," Nick said.

"We'd love to," Judy said.

"Do you need our help?" Ella asked.

Taylor shook her head, "Thank you dear, but you've got to rest for now."

The family returned to the house and after removing their coats and jackets, Ella and Ridley ran into the living room while Nick and Judy joined Nick's parents in the kitchen. The kits climbed onto and laid out on the sofa as the fireplace warmed them up. Minutes later, the adults entered the living room with a tray of cookies and drinks. Milk for the kits, tea for Judy, and coffee for the foxes.

"Cookies! Yay!" Ridley said.

"Thank you!" Ella said.

Mac smiled, "You're welcome."

While the family helped themselves to the treats, Mac and Taylor listened as Nick, Judy, and their kits regale their caroling experience. They could hear and see the excitement in their grandkits' voices.

"Sounds like you two had fun," Mac said.

"I think we ought to see that for ourselves don't you think?" Taylor winked at her husband.

"I don't know," Mac turned his attention to the kits, "Do you think you have enough energy for one more show?"

Ella and Ridley looked up at their parents who smiled and nodded. The kits jumped off the sofa and went for the music sheets, the parents joining them after retrieving their own.

"Do you know which piece you want to sing?" Judy asked.

Ella and Ridley revealed their selected sheet, "This one,"

Nick saw the title and smile, "Good one."

Taylor and Mac got comfortable on the sofa as the rest of the family gathered into their routine.

"Ready when you are squirts," Nick said.

Ella and Ridley took a deep breath and started singing  _Hark! The Herald Angel Sing_.

Nick and Judy joined in for the chorus and the house was filled with Christmas music. Taylor and Mac had smiles on their faces the entire time and had to hold back their tears of joy. When the singing fished, the grandparents gave them a huge applause. Ella and Ridley padded up to them and the older foxes lifted them onto their laps.

"How was it?" Ella asked.

"Did we sing well?" Ridley asked.

Taylor ruffled the fur on Ella's head and smiled, "You two sang beautifully!"

"Like angels," Mac said. "The only thing missing are your wings,"

The kits squealed with laughter as the grandparents began tickling them. Ella and Ridley made futile attempts to fight back as the four laughed. Nick and Judy stood happily watching them play.

The doe pulled Nick in closer so she could whisper, "Still wished you stayed home?"

The tod continued to watch his parents play with their grandkits. He kept then whispered back to his wife, "Thanks for hustling me,"

* * *

**A/N: Hi, Lapis here! Much thanks to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps and AWildeHoppingTaco for inviting me onto this project! It's been a privilege and blast to write this.**

**Also, thank you again to Cimar for allowing to his characters Ella and Ridley. Those two are so sweet.**

**A/N : Hey everyone this is Taconny aka AWildeHoppingTaco and as my good friend Lapi mentioned this collab was brought together by Cimar and Myself whom both really love Wildehopps as well as Christmas and decided to bring you the gift of these fluff filled stories that will hopefully warm your heart and bring a smile to your face. This week starting today, we will continue to post a story each day, all Christmas themed until Dec 25th (Christmas Day) each story will be written by a different author and together all of us hope you enjoy these stories. Thank you and I hope you all look forward to a Happy Howliday with us :)**

**~ Peace, love and tacobuns**


	2. Santa Claws - Christmas Prompt #2

**Santa Claws**

 

**Taconny’s Wildehopps Christmas Week - Day #2**

 

**Written by GusTheBear**

 

**A/N: Welcome all to the second chapter of the Christmas special I am your host GusTheBear wishing you all a happy holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or Christmas.**

 

* * *

 

  
Nick began sniffing the air repeatedly as a tantalizing odor filled his nostrils, turning his head the fox’s gaze fell upon his small bunny wife as she pulled a batch of freshly baked cookies out of their apartments oven, licking his chops the fox made his way over to where his mate stood.  
  
“Ooooh, Cookies!” The fox tried reaching past his mate to pilfer one of the tasty treats.

“Ow Carrots!” Only to have the young bunny smack his paw away, Nick let out a small whine while rubbing his paw.

The bunny just rolled her eyes at her husband's silliness. “Oh don’t be such a kit, and these cookies aren’t for you...they’re for Santa.” Judy braced herself for the teasing she was about to receive.

“Gasp! My own wife giving Santa cookies that should have rightfully been mine! Ohhhh the horror! Oh, Agony! A-go-ny!” The fox cried while adopting a dramatic pose, the bunny just rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright drama king.” She says while shaking her head trying to keep herself from snorting do to her husband’s bad acting.

A smirk crept onto the fox’s muzzle. “Is my acting really that rusty?” The fox chuckled.

“No.” the bunny grabbed her mate’s tie and pulled him down so that his muzzle was inches from her own, “It’s worse, it’s a good thing I love you anyways.” She says before closing the distance and giving her mate a loving kiss on the lips.

“Hmmm, I’d take your lips over cookies any day,” Nick said while looking down at his bunny hungrily.

“Hmm is that right, well, in that case, I guess you won’t want these Blueberry gingerbread cookies then.”

The bunny let out a giggle as she watched her mate let out a horrified whine of despair just as his ears shot straight up and his eyes widened comically. Deciding not to tease her husband any further she placed the four cookies she had made for her mate on a plate while leaving the rest on the tray.

The fox smiled quickly picking up the plate filled with the tasty blueberry oozing treats and kissed his bunny on her cheek before retreating back to his cozy spot on the couch. Shaking her head Judy continued preparing the rest of the cookies for tonight.

Once finished the grey bunny made her way into the living room with a plate full of cookies and placed them on the table along with a small note that read ‘For Santa’. Having watched his mate from his spot on the couch, the red fox asked the question that had been in his brain all night.

“Judy?” the bunnies ears perked up and swiveled in her mate’ direction, he rarely used her real name and when he did it was always important.

“Do you believe in Santa Claws?” Nick watched as his wife turned a deep shade of red and looked away shyly.

He gave her a reassuring smile “You can tell me fluff, I promise I won’t tease you.”

Looking into her mate's stunning emeralds she couldn’t help but believe him, answering the bunny gave him a small nod.

Setting his plate down Nick adjusted himself before taking Judy’s small grey paws into his larger dark-furred ones. “Why?”

The question was simple and held no hint of mockery, Judy figured that the first time her and Nick spent Christmas together just the two of them that this question would come up, the last christmas had been their first time together for the holiday and they had spent it in bunny burrow, Nick had been sent home from the academy for the holidays and Judy couldn’t wait to spend christmas with her best friend, now a year later he was her mate and husband and they were staying at their apartment in zootopia for the holidays.

“Wellll, I guess it has a lot to do with my dream of becoming a police officer.” she sighed,

Nick stared at the bunny intently waiting for her to continue, “You know I’ve always wanted to make the world a better place, and growing up I was always so filled with hope and wonder in the world….on my tenth Christmas I had asked my parents for a rabbit plushie in a police uniform and while they did try they couldn’t find any anywhere, every store we went to it was the same thing, ‘we don’t make bunny officer plushies since rabbits can’t be police officers.’ I had nearly given up hope of receiving one, but my sister Jenna suggested I should write a letter to Santa, she had told me that if anyone could get it he could, on Christmas morning I found my bunny officer plushie and a letter attached to him, telling me to ‘never give up on my dreams’, from that moment on I always believed in Santa Claws.”

Still holding his mates paws Nick gave them a gentle affectionate squeeze, “Is that the same plushie you gave little Cotton last Christmas?” Remembering fondly the tiny bunny’s excitement at receiving such a gift from her favorite aunt.

Judy nodded “Yeah, I found that having all those plushies helped with being alone in the city...that is until a certain scoundrel fox made his way into my bed.” she said with a grin

Nick adopted and overly offended look placing his paw on his chest, “Scoundrel!? Madam I’ll have you know I am a respected member of the community, and besides it’s my bed...well our bed now.” the fox added with a sly smirk.

“Hmmm, speaking of, we should be turning in ourselves.”

“But I’m not done with my cookies yet.”

“Alright, we can stay up a little bit longer, so long as I get to snuggle into my fox.”

“You’re just using me to get to my cookies.” he joked.

“Foiled again.” She playfully jabs back.

Snuggling into her fox’s side Judy closed her eyes and the couple fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“Nick?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe in Santa Claws?” The young doe looked up at her mate curiously.

The fox waited for a few seconds before replying “No.”

“Oh.” The bunny mumbled quietly

“Hey.” Her mate’s paw gently pulled her chin to look back up at him, his gaze gentle and loving.

“Just because I don’t believe doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. You are so full of hope and wonder, I’m glad you believe, I really am, it just adds to the beautiful mammal that is Judy Wilde.” He said as he leaned in to place a tender love filled kiss on her lips, the pair stayed together for several minutes neither wanting to pull apart, they cuddled on the couch until both mammals eventually nodded off.

  
Several hours later Nick awoke, looking down at the bunny in his arms he smiled before pulling out his phone to check the time, seeing it was just after 2 am the fox decided to quietly carry his mate to bed, gently extracting himself from the snuggling bunny, he turned to carefully scoop her into his arms and carry her to their bed.

As Nick lowered the sleeping bunny onto their bed he gave her a light kiss on the brow, seeing that it hadn’t disturbed her, the fox pulled off his green shirt, before making his way to the washroom.

Once finished the vulpine made his way back from the washroom, Nick was about to enter their bedroom where his sleeping bunny awaited him when he heard a light thump come from the living room. Not wanting to disturb his wife the fox quietly ducted into his bedroom before re-emerging with his tranq pistol in paw, the fox stealthily made his way to the living room, using his night vision to avoid hitting anything.

Turning the corner tranq pistol at paw, Nick couldn’t believe what he was seeing, there standing in the middle of his living room was a large polar bear in a red suit with a large brown burlap sack.

“Freeze, drop the sack and raise your arms above your head slowly,” Nick said his voice filled with authority.

The bear stopped in his tracks and complied with the fox’s demands before slowly turning to face the fox.

Nick found himself staring at the large polar bear taking in his appearance, he had a large red coat with white trimming, a hat to match and his facial fur was grown out into a large beard.

“Alright, buddy who are you and what’s in the sack?”

The large white bear began rumbling with laughter as he grinned at the small vulpine.

“We share the same name, Nicholas.” Nick gave a slightly confused look

“Although I have also gone by the names ‘Kris Kringle’, ‘Father Christmas’ and…..Santa Claws.” the bear said his grin growing larger.

Nick just rolled his eyes not buying it. “Alright ‘Krissy’, what’s in the sack.” the large polar bear just continued grinning.

“Gifts Nicholas, Gifts.”

“Uh huh.”

“I can prove it.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so ‘Krissy’.”

“So what now Nicholas? Are you going to call for Judith? I can’t tell you how happy I am that she followed her dream, I worked on that plushie personally for her.”

Nick looked surprisingly at the bear. “How did you know-” Kris cut him off before he could finish.

“I know many things, Nicholas. I remember the day I received Judith's letter, I tell you it did this old heart good to hear a young mammal so filled with passion.” The bear slowly began lowering his arms to his side.

Nick growled still keeping his tranq pistol at the ready “That doesn’t prove anything you could’ve bugged our apartment.”

“I also remember a certain young fox who wanted to be a Junior ranger scout….when you were muzzled Nicholas I felt sorrow, I had hoped that you would surpass it given time….But with your father's passing, I saw what little hope you had to get crushed.” Nick’s guard dropped slowly at the sad memories.

The bear’s jolly smiling face turned to sadness before morphing back to cheer, “but then hope arrived in the form of a bunny.” he slowly moved his paw until glimmering dust appeared floating from his paw movements forming into the glimmering image of a bunny Nick was very familiar with, the act could only be described as magical.

“She gave you a new life Nicholas, just as you became her new dream. I can not top that which she has already given you….” the bear began moving his paw again creating three more glimmering shapes from the floating dust, two in the shape of small baby bunnies and another a tiny fox kit “...Or that which she will give you.” he adds with a small smile.

Nick dropped his arms completely his eyes shimmering as the golden dust took the shape of what he could only imagine were his and Judy’s future children, his eyes moved to the large mammal in red and spoke, his voice filled with emotion, “Is this...real?”

A warm tight-lipped smile appeared on the bear's muzzle as he nodded. The fox barely choked back a sob trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Now if you have no further questions, Officer Wilde, I have an entire world to deliver gifts to and only one night to do it in.” the bear chuckled before bending over to pick up the burlap sack.

“I wish you and Judith eternal happiness Nicholas.”

Nick blinked away his tears only to find the living room empty of anyone but himself, he wasn’t sure if this was a dream or if it really happened, until his eyes fell to where the plate of cookies had been now only a few crumbs remained as well as a note.

_‘Thank Judith for the cookies for me, and have a merry Christmas._  
_\- Santa Claws’_

  
Moments later Nick rushed into his bedroom where his wife currently lay, he gazed at her sleeping form his eyes slowly making their way to her belly.

“Carrots?” he whispered to her as he gently lay next to her.

“Judy?” The rabbit’s eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Hmm, Nick what is it?” She asked however upon seeing the tear stains on his fur her brow furrowed worriedly.

“Nick, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

The fox just smiled and cupped her cheeks lovingly

“I believe.”


	3. Homesick Hopps - Christmas Prompt #3

Homesick Hopps 

  
  


Taconny’s Wildehopps Christmas Week - Day #3

  
  


Written by AWildeHoppingTaco

  
  


(A/ N: if you like listening to music while reading I suggest the song Homesick by Dua Lipa, and When We’re Together by Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell and Josh Gad, which I took inspiration from when writing this particular fic)

 

Homesick:  [ https://open.spotify.com/track/5E5MqaS6eOsbaJibl3YeMZ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5E5MqaS6eOsbaJibl3YeMZ)

When We’re Together:  <https://open.spotify.com/track/6xsanHBuSwNCTESsldlB0o> 

 

* * *

  
  


“No, no that’s okay Mom. Don’t worry about it, I can just hang with a friend or something. I’ll figure it out. Yes, I’m sure. Love you too, bye.” Judy sighed, her room now silent as her mother was no longer on the line. Tossing her iCarrot on the bed adjacent from her, the young doe let out a pitiful sound. Now that her family had gone on vacation and were no longer close in town to come visit the rabbit, she found herself alone. Sure she could ask her partner and closest friend Nick Wilde if she could stay over, but she knew the tod had plans with his Mother and seeing as the two foxes hadn’t seen each other in a while the last thing she wanted to do was impose.

 

Chewing on her lip in deep thought the bunny accepted defeat that Christmas was most likely going to be just her and the comfort of her apartment walls, this year. Glancing at the clock, Judy cringed at the numbers in bright red lighting up her room. 1:34am. Knowing she still had an early morning shift, the rabbit plugged into her phone, turned off her lamp and headed for the warm thick sheets of her bed. 

 

Thoughts of herself alone in her apartment opening presents, baking cookies and dancing alone to ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ in her kitchen doing things she normally did with family, suddenly didn’t seem so fun, and the doe felt her face fall into a frown as she tried to shake the negative feelings away. Closing her eyes, the doe fell into asleep with the last hope that Christmas didn’t come so soon.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Alright, carrots. What’s wrong?” 

  
  


Judy lifted her amethyst eyes to meet familiar green ones and she carefully gave the fox a smile hoping to ward his worries off.

 

“Nothing. Just tired.”

  
  


“Got any better excuses, fluff?” Nick replied giving the rabbit a deadpan stare. Judy sighed in exasperation before deciding that she wasn’t going to get out of this easily. 

  
  


“My family is gone for the holidays and so I don’t have anyone to spend Christmas with. And I would visit bunny burrow but since everyone is gone, there’s no point. Guess I’m just feeling a little homesick.” She muttered. The doe was startled when she felt a gentle paw rest on her shoulder and she looked to see the fox kneeling beside her offering her comfort the best way he knew how. 

  
  


“You know you can always spend Christmas with my mom and I. You know she’d love having you over.” He offered. Judy felt a smile lift her face but then she shook her head.

  
  


“It’s alright, Nick. That’s your time with your Mother. I’ll be fine, I got plenty of things I can do for Christmas.” She shrugged his concerned look away as she turned back to her paperwork at her desk. 

  
  


“Alright fluff, if you’re sure.” The fox commented after a few moments of silence. Judy smiled and continued to work not noticing the large smirk that started to fill her friend’s face. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The days came and went and pretty soon it was Christmas Day. While most of the Officers went home to spend the Holidays with their family, a few stayed behind to catch up on the workload as their families weren’t visiting until later. Judy upon realizing she had enough time to spare seeing as she had no important plans for Christmas, decided to stay in at the ZPD in her office working on filing away some old case paperwork while listening to Elkvis Presley sing ‘Silver Bells’ on the radio. 

Judy sighed in boredom as she finished her paperwork and placed it on Chief Bogo’s desk, not wanting to go home just yet. As she was heading to grab a cup of coffee a shout of her name suddenly startled her. 

  
  


“Carrots! Come with me!” The doe turned to see her canine partner and best friend and she smiled at the sight of him.

  
  


“Hey Nick, how’s it going?” She asked. The fox grinned giving her no answer as he lead her to the parking lot where his car waited. 

  
  


“No questions, fluff. You’ll see soon enough. Now get in the car.” He gestured to the vehicle.

 

The doe did so without complaint and watched in curiosity as the fox jogged to the driver-seat and turned on the vehicle. She checked her iCarrot to see that it was just about eight-thirty in the evening and wondered where Nick could be taking her to, seeing as most of the shops would be closed by now. 

  
  


Sensing her curiosity, the fox chuckled before giving her a smile, his eyes darting from her back to the road.

  
  


“Trust me, carrots.” 

  
  


The rabbit nodded sitting in her seat and watching through the passenger window as everything passed by in a blur. 

  
  


Soon enough they reached their destination and Judy could not help her confusion at seeing an abandoned. ice rink standing before her. She looked at the fox beside her in question, but he only held out a paw, emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. 

  
  


“You ever skated before, fluff?” Judy smiled seeing his intentions and felt her heart warm up at the thought of the fox’s plans to spend time with her even though he could be hanging with his family. 

  
  


“Not in ages, but I’m positive I’m still better at it than you.” She teased. Nick gasped in false offense before handing her a pair of pink ice skates.

  
  


“Let’s test that theory, shall we carrots?” The fox smirked. Judy’s eyes felt with determination as she took his paw between her own.

  
  


“Get ready to get your ass handed to you.” She challenged, slipping past the fox and ignoring the flabbergasted look he sent. 

  
  


Lacing up her skates, the doe was quick to slide onto the ice. Unsteady paws quickly fell into place on the ice and soon Judy was gliding circles around an unimpressed fox.

  
  


“Ha! You call that skating, I can do so much better- Gah!” The fox yelped as his paws flew from underneath him, sending him nose-first into the solid ice. He groaned but quickly looked up in satisfaction when he heard the soft tinkling bells known as Judy’s laugh. 

  
  


“Sure thing Nick, you showed me.” She snorted. The fox mocked an offended pout, trying to ignore the warmth he felt in his heart. He accepted the paw Judy gave him as she helped him to stand and chose to hold her paw as she led him across the rink. 

  
  


“You never told me how you managed to rent this place out.” She spoke, watching the fox as he bit his lip in concentration, his other paw holding her own as they glided around softly.

  
  


He looked up at her in response to her question, while shrugging a shoulder.

  
  


“I know a guy, who knows a guy.” Judy rolled her eyes at this, deciding to let it go, as she knew the fox would only go in circles with his answer.

 

Soon enough the two grew tired of skating their feet aching, and Nick was leading them off to the heart of Zootopia.

 

As Nick led the doe around the different shops or to the windows of them to look inside (it’s window shopping, carrots. You don’t actually buy anything.) at the array of toys and clothing, the bunny felt her heart only grow with adoration for Nick as he didn’t let a moment go empty, not giving Judy any chance to let her thoughts wander or her eyes to grow sad.

The fox led the bunny around for a bit more before he declared that he had one last spot for them to visit.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“What are we doing here?” Judy questioned as she stepped out of the car, recognizing the rundown buildings surrounding the bridge where she had had her first breakdown in front of the fox. Nick only continued to smile, not answering her question which frustrated her to no end. Holding down her urge to tap her foot repeatedly she followed him without question figuring her curiosity would be rested shortly.

  
  


As the city light faded Judy found herself beneath the bridge, her eyes adjusting as faint light surrounded her. She looked to see Nick standing before her a sea of Christmas lights overhead covering every available space, and one small wrapped box rested in the palms of his paws. 

  
  


“Judy, before you open this I want to tell you something. And, please let me finish before you ask anything.” Nick spoke softly, and Judy felt her heart rate increase at the seriousness of his tone. She nodded and listened silently, wanting to hear what he had to say.

  
  


“I’ve loved you for a long time now, probably started around the first time we met when you pointed your paw in my face and shouted at me for hustling you out of your twenty well-earned bucks. Now at first, I denied it, because I didn’t want to believe that I loved you, that I was vulnerable enough to let my heart out on my sleeve after being wronged before. But after a while of following you around the city and seeing how you did not once treat me as a thief or a liar, I let myself fall. And then the press conference happened,” Judy cringed at this,” and I was angry. And not at you funnily enough. No, I was angry with myself because despite everything that you said I still loved you. And I knew you’d made a mistake but at the time I wanted to wallow in pity. And thought that maybe if I stayed away long enough, those feelings would disappear.”

  
  


He looked down at the floor, paws clenching the gift hard enough to tear the paper.

  
  


“But they didn’t and instead they only grew tenfold after you came back to me and apologized, and not only that but you had blamed yourself.” He chuckled at that, shaking his head in disbelief. “After I deliberately tried to scare you with my sharp teeth and claws you forgave me, and even recruited me to join you among the men in blue, and well. What I’m trying to say is, I love you, Judy Hopps. I love you so much, and even if you don’t feel the same way I’m willing to accept that and be there for you as a friend. Because there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side.” He finished.

  
  


The now crying doe couldn’t help herself as she launched towards the fox, arms clinging to his neck as she hiccuped softly. She buried her nose into his neck as she let go of all the emotion that lied beneath as she realized that she loved this fox with all of her heart.

  
  


“I love you, Nick.” Were the only words she could mutter as she clung tightly, ignoring the sting of the box as it jabbed into her fur.

  
  


Carefully the fox set her down as he handed her the gift, and Judy held in her paws tightly savoring the moment.

  
  


After a few minutes, she began to unwrap the paper, the pieces falling to the cold ground as she revealed the item within.

  
  


“Nick.” She gasped softly as she lifted a carrot shaped pendant cooing at the diamonds that dotted it from all edges.

  
  


“Look closer.” The fox instructed before she made to put it on.

  
  


Doing as told, she examined it turning it this way and that before her eyes caught a line of something.

  
  


Turning it over, the bunny held it up to the light tears welling up as she read what was inscribed.

  
  


You hustled your way into my heart. With Love, Nick

  
  


She held it out to him, as he took it between his paws turning her to face the opposite direction of him as he placed it around her neck, the cold metal touching her fur.

  
  


And as she tilted her head to place a kiss on her fox’s lips, she realized she didn’t feel so homesick after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit, it's been awhile since I've written about Wildehopps so I'm more than a bit rusty. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy and even if you don't I wish you a Happy Howliday!
> 
> :3


	4. Snowball Fight - Christmas Prompt #4

**Snowball Fight**

**Taconny's Wildehopps Christmas Week - Day #4**

**Written by Cimar of Turalis/WildeHopps**

* * *

Nick slunk low to the ground, his ears whipping back and forth as he listened to any movement of his quarry. He tossed the soft, snowy ball in his paw a few times, snickering to himself. Spotting his target, he moved in closer until he was hiding behind a tree just yards away from the unsuspecting doe.

 _She has no idea this is coming_...he thought as he caught sight of his prey with a quick glance from behind his hiding place. With a snicker, he raised his arm...

* * *

Judy was sitting on a park bench in the middle of Savanna Central park, sipping on a hot cocoa. Nick had called her, asking if she'd like to meet up for a movie, though that was well over an hour ago. While she had waited in the snow-covered park, she had bought this scrumptious hot cocoa, holding it in her gloved paws to keep warm, a cheery smile on her lips.  _I wonder if we're going to see that new Ramnarok movie that came out..._  she thought with a grin.

Her ears raised instinctively when she heard what sounded like a snicker from behind her, followed by a whooshing sound she was all too familiar with having 275 siblings. Ducking easily, the snowball flew right over her head.

She let out a heavy sigh.

 _Nick...this was supposed to be a romantic date...well, I was hoping it would be one._ Sipping the last bits of her cocoa, she leaped off the bench and tossed the cup into a nearby bin. Hearing another whooshing sound, she rolled forward, dodging a second snowball which smashed into the ground behind her, combusting into a thousand snowflakes once again.

Now facing her partner, who had readied another snowball, she groaned and let her shoulders slump. Putting up her paw in front of her face, a third snowball smashed into her glove, exploding around her.

Sighing, she dropped her gloved paw and refolded her arms, tapping her foot in irritation as she looked at where a dumbfounded Nick had his mouth hanging open, another snowball dropping from his paw. "Nick, did you think that I wouldn't hear you approaching?" She pointed to her ears and then to the snow behind the fox, where a trail of pawprints lay. "The top level of snow froze last night so I can hear each and every crunchy step you take."

Nick's shoulders slumped. "Those ears really make it hard to sneak up on you, you know that, Carrots?" He shuffled over to Judy, who rolled her eyes and prepared for the hug that was coming. She was grateful for his arms wrapping around her and the smile that, despite her best efforts, couldn't be halted from appearing on her muzzle.

"Do I know that?" Judy repeated. "Yes, yes I do...eeeep!"

Judy jumped into the air as a wet ball of snow appeared on her head, falling onto her rump as she desperately tried wiping off the slushy snow. Nick snickered, bent over with his paws on his knees.

"Oh, Carrots, that was a beautiful face you just made." He wiped a tear at his eye and grinned. "You should have seen your face because it...looked...angry..."

The bunny was still sitting in the snow, but the glare she held towards him felt colder than a Tundratown blizzard.

"Nicholas..."

_Uh oh, she used my full first name..._

"Piberius..."

_Double oopsie..._

"Wilde..."

_I'm dead..._

"I was thinking that today would have been a nice date for the two of us. Something romantic and calming." A smirk with narrowed eyes slowly appeared on her face. "But then again...I'm sure the others at the precinct will love to hear how a resident snowball champion of Bunnyburrow completely destroyed her partner in a snowball fight."

Nick's jaw dropped.  _Resident snowball champion?_

"Four years running before I moved here, Slick," Judy replied, easily reading his dumbfounded expression. He blinked, and a perfectly formed snowball was already in her paw. Tossing it up and down with a coy expression, she pushed herself to her feet. "So, what's it going to be?"

Nick's feet were moving before his brain could even think. Yet before he could take a single step in any direction, the snowball connected with his right cheek, splattering snow across his face and muzzle.

Two more snowballs connected and a third whizzed past her ear, nicking him a tad as he ducked behind the nearby tree.  _That bunnies dynamite!_  he thought, breathing heavily. Peeking around the corner only earned him a snowball directly to his muzzle. He pulled back, licking the snow that remained off his nose before wiping the rest off.

"Come on out, Nick!" Judy cajoled in a sing-song voice.

 _Right..._ Nick thought as he spotted a nearby line of bushes. Grinning, he darted off, ducking low to the ground as a snowball swooshed across his tail, a small yip issuing from his muzzle at the coldness seeping through the appendage. Jumping behind the hedgerow, he pulled his tail close to him and glared through the bush at where he knew Judy would be.

Nobody hit  _his_  tail with a snowball.

_It's on now, Judy..._

Nick rolled several snowballs and peered through holes in the bushes leaves and branches. Gauging the distance between himself and Judy, who had taken up a position behind the bench from earlier, he formulated his plan.

"Hey, Judy. You got me, okay? So how about we go see that Ramnarok movie you've been wanting to see. I'll get you a carrot smoothie afterward!"

"Really!"

Judy poked her head up over the bench, only to receive a snowball directly to her face for her efforts. She groaned inwardly as she ducked down and brushed the snow from her face, her expression cross.  _Of course, he would do that..._

"Now it's up to two carrot smoothies!" she yelled from behind her bench as she rolled another snowball. Grinning like only she could do, she jumped from the bench into a nearby snowbank and disappeared inside it.

 _If you want a snowball fight..._ she thought with glee as she burrowed... _You're going to get the snowball fight of your lifetime._

* * *

Nick glanced through the hole in the bush, once again grateful for spending so much time at the ZPA's range for practicing his aim with their tranq darts. By the end of his stint at the academy he had managed to top even Judy's scores in accuracy and speed, an accomplishment both he and Judy had been proud of.

Though his glee turned to surprise when he didn't spot a grey bunny in a purple coat on the bench. "Where did she go?"

*Thump* Nick's head jumped forward as a clump of snow hit him on the back of his head between his ears.

"Right here!"

He whipped around to see where Judy had yelled at him from, only to see nothing but deep, snow-covered fields. It was only a few seconds of confusion later when a second snowball hit him in the same place.

"Come on Nick, I know you're faster than that!"

Nick whirled around again, only to see clear white fields only punctuated by the occasional flora or mammal in the park. The pattern repeated twice more, with Nick now whipping his head in all directions, trying to find the disassociated giggling of his partner.

It was only after the fifth snowball did he manage to catch a glimpse of her before she burrowed back into the snow.

 _So that's the game she's playing..._ Nick thought with a chuckle. Of course, she'd burrow, and it was a trick that had caught him flatfooted during their first adventure together. "Two can play at this game..." he said with a grin, dropping his snowball. He slinked forward, ears rotating around as he padded forward slowly on all fours. He caught a curious glance from a zebra, who was slowly picking out a phone from her pocket.

Nick casually waved at her, offering his brightest grin before continuing one.

_Scritcha scritcha scritcha_

There!

Nick paused, ears focusing on one a single spot a few feet away from him as his tail flicked back and forth behind him. Readying his legs, when the sound of his partner burrowing had stopped, he leaped into the air.

Nick plunged face first into a nearby snow bank, hind-paws and tail sticking out of the snow.

"Eeeep!"

Nick's head appeared a few feet from her in the middle of her tunnel, offering an amused grin to his partner, cutting her off from the tunnel she had burrowed.

"Hey Carrots," he chuckled, before scraping some snow from the tunnel wall and tossing it at her, coating her with a fine layer of white.

Judy spluttered something unintelligible before the fox was gone. Left blinking in surprise, she crawled tentatively towards the hole, cautiously peeking out into the sunlight above.

_Tha-thump!_

Judy whirled around at the noise, seeing a wall of red and cream fur and green eyes lazily looking at her from where she had just been sitting.

"Second try's the charm?" he asked before pulling his head out of the snow just as a snowball was about to hit him. Now panting, Judy did the only thing she could do...burrow. With both paths of her tunnel now blocked by collapsed snow, Judy dug out another way. Several times she heard the recognizable ' _Tha-thump'_  of Nick diving into the snow behind her. Twice as she was about to head in one direction, she'd be stopped by the sound of pattering feet in front of her, altering her course.

 _This is feeling more like a hunt than a snowball fight now..._ Judy thought with a groan. Though the thought also fed a piece of her mind, giving her a sense of thrill and excitement from it. Nick, was hunting, her.

Before she could feel too giddy, the snow in front of her gave way. She'd reached the end of the deep snow and was now poking her head out from the snow, gazing out onto one of the many paths through the park.

She was also staring straight into the eyes of her partner, who was tossing a snowball lightly in his paws.

"Surprised to see me, Fluff?" was all she heard before soft snowball met bunny face.

Judy sat, half in and half out of the hole with snow covering her face, her large eyes blinking away bits of white fluff as she let out a groan.

"It's alright, Carrots," Nick offered with a chuckle. "We can't all be snowball champions for five years running. Was a good effort though. You really..."

His sentence was cut short when a large amount of snow rumbled in front of him. He looked down with only enough time to see Judy had carved out a healthy chunk of the snowbank that was supporting the wall of fluff in front of him.

"Oh turkey gravy..." he muttered before the wall of snow collapsed on top of him, burying him up to his neck in snow.

Looking behind him, he groaned when he saw an upside down Judy Hopps walking towards him, a snowball in her paw.

"What were you saying?" she asked calmly, tossing the snowball several times.

"You win..." Nick muttered, waving his paws as he tried to remove himself from the mound of snow. "Now can you help me out of here? My tail's freezing."

"I will for a price," Judy giggled.

Nick huffed as he struggled vainly some more. "What do you ask?"

"Only this..." she sauntered up to him, and Nick couldn't help but gulp at the doe walking towards him, hips swaying and paws gently cupping his cheeks as she titled his muzzle back and placed a light kiss upon his lips.

Nick blinked at the euphoric feeling moving its way through his mind and body and he barely recognized when the simple kiss had ended. "Uh..." he began, already pining for a second. "I think I missed that, could you repeat what I had to do?"

Judy rolled her eyes and laughed as she hopped on top of the snow pile. "Maybe if you get me that carrot smoothie like promised I'll show you an encore."

"Third times a charm, you know," Nick replied, earning a giggle from his partner. With her digging him out, he could finally move somewhat. Another few seconds and the snow began moving as he struggled until he freed his arms and chest.

Judy was busy facing away from him, digging out his lower body when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her, spinning her about. It wasn't until she felt Nick's lips pressing against her own did she relax, gently tracing his muzzle with one of her paws as he cupped her cheek with his own.

"Best snowball fight ever," Judy whispered after breaking the kiss, peering gratefully into Nick's eyes.

"Want a rematch soon?" Nick asked, waggling his eyebrows. Both laughed as she pushed away his muzzle as he leaned in for a third kiss.

"Maybe after the movie and dinner," Judy replied.

Nick shrugged. "Works for me. Now.." He clasped his paws together and gave Judy a sheepish smile. "Now can we work on freeing my tail? It's really starting to feel cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Taconny here! I just wanted to thank you all for being patient and kind and waiting as I post these one-shots. I've been having a hard time updating at certain times because unfortunately my grandpa is in the hospital and he has certain times when I can go and visit him and so I try and go see him whenever I can. Anyways enough about me, I thank you for your lovely comments and enthusiasm and without further ado, I'll let you all go!
> 
> ~Taconny


	5. Mistletoe Madness - Christmas Prompt #5

**Taconny's Wildehopps Christmas Week**

 

**Christmas Prompt #5**

 

**Mistletoe Madness**

* * *

 

 

Decorations were being hung, lights plugged in, and a tree being positioned in the station lobby. Nick looked on with a blank expression, his general indifference and forced neutral expression turning sour as he contemplated the return of his least favorite season.

“Why the sour mug?” a shorter mammal next to the red fox chimed, giving his chest a light thump from the back of her paw. “Haven’t known you to look like that when decorations are out.”   
The tod sighed, raising a paw to scratch at the tip of an ear.

“Not really a seasonal mammal of joy and such,” he replied evenly. Judy’s ears fell at his lackluster tone, his eyes doing a double take in her direction as he realized his folly of a statement with his choice of words. The fox sighed. “Don’t take it too seriously, Fluff. Haven’t done much celebrating since I was a kit.”

“Oh right… you haven’t had many to celebrate with,” the doe simply surmised. The tod nodded and shrugged. Judy perked up. “But now… you have me, Clawhauser, most of the officers in the precinct, and maybe Bogo… depending on what he cares to celebrate.” She mumbled the last part in a questioning manner that made the fox chuckle lightly.

“I guess you’re right,” Nick breathed out with a slowly spreading smile.

“Aren’t I always right?” the grey rabbit jibed with a playful wink. To her frustration, his smile turned into a roguish smirk.

“Would you like me to list all the times you were wrong?” he asked with all due sarcastic sass. “Seriously… I could go to my desk and dig out the list.”

Judy splayed out her paws in feigned defeat, rolling her eyes as she voiced, “Alright, alright. I get it. You’ve had your fun.” A long, drawn-out breath left her in a slow laugh. “But… you should use this chance to get in on all the seasonal traditions. Eggnog, decorations, caroling, mistletoe, ugly sweaters…”

“Don’t you have a small group of siblings who make you those for your birthday?” Nick asked with sincere curiosity. Judy whirled on him with a paw clenched, digit extended towards his snout in admonishment, whereas she opened her maw to chastise him for his remark…  
Before she sighed slightly and tilted her head back and forth in the ambiguous agreement.

“Also, what was that about mistletoe? Isn’t that a poisonous plant?” the tod followed up with asking.

The small doe paused and gave him a look as she inquired, “Yeah… how do you know that but not the tradition of it?” The fox groaned in response.

“Your dad went on and on last time we went to your parents about certain plants. That was one of them.”

“Oh… well, it’s a plant that, when hung up above and two mammals stand under it, you kiss under as part of a tradition,” Judy explained.

If Nick’s ears perked up any harder, they might have shot upwards from his skull and flown towards the ceiling like arrows. “You seriously didn’t know that?”

The red fox was lost in his own little world for a few seconds, the wheels in his head turning. He jarred his mind back to the present when a certain rabbit’s eyes turned slightly concerned at his lack of response.

“Oh… uh… I guess not,” he murmured slowly. “Haven’t paid much attention to the seasonal stuff since I was twelve.”

Judy smiled and turned to walk down a hallway, Nick subconsciously following her as she spoke, “Well, enough about that. You somehow seem in brighter spirits now with that wide grin. Not sure whether I should feel glad or concerned with that turnabout.”

“Let’s call it…” the fox slowly said, snapping his fingers as he searched mentally for the words, “an excitable revelation.” the doe shrugged.

“At least it put you in a more seasonal mood,” she breathed, not seeing the longing stare that the red tod gave her, as he trailed behind. His mind was a whirling maelstrom of ideas and schemes.

“Tradition… huh.”

0000000

After a long day and many hours of paperwork, Judy rubbed her eyes and ran her paws through her fur to rest on the back of her neck. She tilted her head back to eye her partner, who appeared far more chipper than usual, especially since the two of them have been straining their eyes in equal measure to look at the tiny text and Nick seemed nearly completely unfazed by it.

Her brow furrowed in slight irritation. To her recollection, he is almost never this… lacking for frustration or complaints as he was now.

“And now you have the sour mug,” came his annoying observation of her current state.

“Just wondering what has you looking so energetic after a whole day of catching up on paperwork,” the grey bunny explained.

“By this time on any other day, you’ve listed every dish you might cook over the burning embers that once used to be our reports.”

The red fox barked out a laugh, getting up to cross the threshold between their desks. With a sigh, he leaned on her desk, a leg propped up and tail swishing eagerly.

“Let’s just say I’ve discovered a thing or two since our conversation earlier that has ‘piqued’ my interest in the holidays,” Nick cryptically divulged in a low tone. The grey bunny facepawed.

“Oh goodness…” she breathed, making the fox stiffen nervously. Her paw slipped from her muzzle as she rolled her eyes, training them sardonically on him.

“You found out about the pickle didn’t you?”

A false smile plastered on his snout as the tod’s eyes flicked back and forth in an effort to fill the void in his lack of understanding.   
“Yes!” he chose to belt out, hoping to keep his interests concealed. “I found out about the pickle. How about we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure.”

The two then left their desks, with Nick guiding the pair down the usual hallway to the cafeteria. Up ahead, above the entryway, was a mistletoe attached to the door.

Nick had used a few separate bathroom breaks and drink or food runs from their day of paperwork to both pick up and set up those strange plants at key points that the two traverse often. The red fox tod wanted to hustle a kiss out of his bunny. As potentially manipulative as it seemed, he hoped it might lead to more.   
The entryway approached and his paws shook from a twinge of nervousness, being at the precipice of a hopefully receiving and obligatory kiss.

Suddenly, Judy turned from the entry and continued onwards towards the receptionist desk near the front.

“Uh… Fluff? Where ya going?” The fox attempted to ask as coolly as he could muster, letting the confusion bleed in just a bit.

“Clawhauser offered me something his girlfriend cooked up earlier,” she voiced as the distance between the two enlarged. “I figured it would be better than cafeteria food. Wanna come with and try it? He extended the offer to you too, but at the time, you were off on a break or something when he popped by.”

Nick internally groaned but remained level-headed. That wasn't the only mistletoe he set up and he could guide them to another nearby. He let out a slow breath and put on his half-lidded stare with the charming grin.

“Sounds great, but can we take a long way around? With all that sitting and staring at paperwork… I just wanna stretch my legs a bit.”  
The rabbit shrugged and followed him as he took a hallway with a lengthier route towards the front desk… and right towards another mistletoe, the fox had set up. He needed a distraction though to keep her from correcting his detour too early.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “I have… a joke.”

Judy groaned but gestured for him to fire away and get it over with. “Let's hear it.”

“What might you call a hefty sailor?”

The grey doe raised an eyebrow and gazed unamused at her partner for several seconds,

“Don’t wait for me,” the bunny said with a light chuckle. “I know I will never guess it.”

“Well… one might say the sailor was on the portly side.”

Silence. The air felt unmoving and still as Judy’s face reflected that same description. At least… it stayed like that for all of two seconds that felt like two minutes, before she broke down and starting giggling. It stopped as abruptly as it began when the doe let out a couple short snorting laughs and covered her mouth with a paw. Her cheeks burned crimson from the embarrassment, eyes narrowing at him.

She stopped and pointed down another hallway, saying, “We almost missed the turn here.”

Nick opened his maw to complain or correct her, seeing one of the other mistletoes nearby that he set up. He facepawed and gave up on the second attempt.

After meeting up with Clawhauser, who apparently offered some healthy organic meal to the two as a means to avoid eating it himself, the two had to run around and distribute their paperwork to the right departments and officers. The tod had counted on that and attempted many times to herd his partner towards a prepositioned mistletoe.

Suffice it to say, future attempts were thwarted somehow. A detour here to drop something unplanned off or pick something up. Seeing a random co-worker that the doe needed to ask a tedious question. Even a spilled cup of tea after tripping over her own feet. It made the fox want to snarl out in frustration.

The day ended rather anticlimactically. The red tod lost most of his earlier moxie for the current plan.

“Tomorrow is another day…” he muttered to himself.

0000000

It was a simple matter to say the next day ran into the same problems. A cooler head allowed him more perspective throughout the day though. It appeared that Judy might have been avoiding each mistletoe as she saw them. It was tough to see at furst, but Nick could see her stiffen near each placed one and quickly do something or say something to change their route or such.

Normally, they wouldn’t be making rounds in the precinct two days in a row, but the end of the year was approaching. That meant they needed to wrap up any unfinished reports and get them filed properly. With the past weeks of shopping for the holidays and all the craziness that ensues, requiring officers to respond, it made for quite a backlog of many officers in most precincts.

The plus side is it gave the red tod another chance to ensnare his partner in a trap to kiss her.

Trap…

He shook his head and tried for another word that sounded less… misunderstood. Nothing came to mind so he pushed on.

The only other problem with his second chance was that they only worked half a shift today. Nick even attempted to recruit Clawhauser in on the scheme of his. He was all too cheerful to help. If the fox hadn’t clapped a paw over his mouth at the time, his squeal might have drawn the attention of every officer in the precinct, not to mention all the glass that might have needed replacing.

“Hey, Slick,” came the soft coo of his partner’s voice, her paw waving in front of his face to bring his attention back. He looked around and noticed they somehow made it back to their desks.

“Huh? Yeah? What’s going on?”   
The grey doe chuckled nervously.

“Your ears are flattened. What’s bothering you?”

The red fox forced his ears to perk back up, a task easier said than done, and greeted her concerned stare with a roguish smirk.

“Of course I’m fine,” came his forced reply.

After a few seconds of her inquisitive gaze, Judy finally perked up and clapped her paws together.   
“Great!”

The unexpected change in her demeanor unsettled the tod for a moment, but he did his best to brush it off, knowing the rabbit was far from likely to explain herself just because he would ask.

The day passed far too quickly, even for a half day shift.   
Nick unlocked the door to his apartment, having been far from successful in his plan to pry a kiss from Judy. In his paws was a bag full of some great smelling, but probably quite terrible for one’s body take out from a place nearby.

Dropping his keys in a small basket, the fox tod collapsed on his nearby sofa, letting out a long sigh of relief to be home.   
Opening his bag of food, he dared to find the delectable goodness that was his meal with tired paws…

Until his doorbell rang.

The tod groaned and closed the bag once more, making a dramatic show of straining to lift himself up and trudge to the door. He assumed it was his neighbor knocking to make some sort of vague complaint. Ever since becoming a cop, she would either bother him with a complaint or make one about him specifically. It was all too general to do anything about it and wasn’t technically considered harassment.

Upon opening the door, it of great surprise that his partner stood there in the light of the flickering hallway fluorescents. She was in a turtleneck long sleeve that forms fit a bit too much for winter clothing and jeans.

“Can I come in?” she asked after seeing the flabbergasted expression on the fox’s muzzle. He instantly stepped aside and allowed her to pad her way in.

Before Nick could ask any questions, Judy turned to him, face contorted in a mix of emotions.

“I know what you’ve been doing,” she belted out quickly and concisely. “Not exactly making it very discreet.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the fox automatically replied.

“Oh don’t bother,” she pursued with a smile. “I put all the pieces together and know you’ve been setting up mistletoe everywhere in some half-baked scheme to swindle a kiss out of me. For whatever reason.”

“What pieces?” he asked in denial. Knowing he was caught however, Nick decided to change tactics. When he actually thought through his own question, only one answer popped up. “Benny can’t keep his mouth shut well can he?”

“Don’t blame him,” the doe began. “Blame yourself for thinking that incorrigible gossip could keep his trap shut about it.”

“Fair point. So, now you know.”

“Only that you wanted to trick me into kissing you. I still don’t know why.”

Her face turned stern and the tod could easily surmise where her thoughts were going.

Was this a joke? A prank gone too far at her expense? A means to knock her down a peg or two for fun?

He took a deep breath, choosing his path and sticking to his guns before he lost the will to do so to a lack of nerves.

“I’m in love with you and hoped something like that might make it easier to get closer to you so I could figure out if you were open to the same thing.”

Judy’s jaw went slack and eyes bugged out. She clearly wasn’t expecting him to say that, or at the very least, not expecting it to be so easy.

“That… was way too easy…” she breathed slowly.

“So… what do I do now?” he inquired, splaying out his paws in trepidatious anticipation of her answer to him spilling his heart out.

“Well,” Judy started, shrugging and looking up, “if you raise your head, I think you might have an answer.”

The red tod’s head snapped upward and came to see the mistletoe hanging in his den area. He did a double take to look back at the tilted head and awkward smile that his partner nervously held on her muzzle.

“How?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Not in the slightest…” Nick sighed, leaning in close and using a paw cup Judy’s cheek, letting her push into it. His claws extended just enough to rake through her fur, making the doe shiver as she gave his palm a tentative kiss.

As his paw wrapped around the back of her head to pull her in, the bunny’s ears fell back and eyes glazed over. His own heart hammered in his chest, fearing that this moment was some delusion of a lovesick mind.

The warm breath that exchanged only millimeters from each other, neither closing the gap immediately. Her nose twitched and his flared.

Judy took the dive furst and connected her lips with his, starting with a slow and firm press against him. Nick fell into it, his head swimming in a pleasurable daze of the ambrosia seeping from the moment they were sharing.

Her paws joined the equation, cupping them around his snout and turning the slow kiss into a series of pecks and nips. His other paw roped around her and rested on the small of her back, pressing in to make her arch, pressing her chest into him. A soft hum left her muzzle, sending a delightful vibration through the fox’s body.

The heated moment had to come to an end, given that neither of them had well and truly taken a breath during their entire exchange.   
A few deep breaths and awkward flickering stares later, the two were silently eyeing one another with growing grins.

“I think it’s only fair that I say ‘I’m in love with you too’, since I was blindsided with that unexpectedly easy to pull from you confession earlier,” the grey rabbit voiced with a paw brushing her ear back.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” the fox tod countered, “why did you avoid all those mistletoes anyways?”

“I wasn’t kissing you on any other terms but my own,” came her reply with an accusatory glare towards him.

“Ah… you make a good case. On that note, I have another question…”

“Shoot,” Judy chirped.

“What, in the name of all that is good, is this thing about a pickle?” Nick asked with sincere curiosity. His expression turned confused when the doe only laughed in response, to which he rolled his eyes and kissed her once more to keep her mouth closed.

“Shut up,” he joked.

“Only as long as you keep your lips on mine.”

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you happen to see any misspelled words like 'furst' it's not a typo
> 
> Drekk is just a giant doofus who likes using puns
> 
> a lot
> 
> in spite of my misery
> 
> \- Taconny :)


	6. Christmas Cookies - Prompt #6

**Christmas Cookies**

**Taconny's Wildehopps Christmas Week - Day #6**

**Written by Anheledir**

* * *

 

"That’s not fair, Carrots!“ Nick pouted with a small grin while rubbing the snow from his pants and his tail. "It’s far more difficult for me to take cover in the snow! I’m way larger and noticeable and…”

“…and whiny!” Judy giggled while preparing another snowball. The two were on their way home after they finished their last workday for this year: Bogo had noticed a few days ago that some of his officers had too many unused holidays and sentenced them to take them now before he would get into trouble with Mammal Resources.

After getting hit with another snowball by his little doe, Nick let himself fall backward into a pile of snow. “Blood, blood, blood!” he groaned and threw some snow into the air in a poor imitation of Judy’s own performance from the museum.

“And cuddles!” the bunny jumped out of nowhere on top of him with a laugh.

With a huff, Nick caught her before the whole weight of his bunny landed on his stomach. Still snickering she bent forward and rubbed her muzzle against his, grinning happily.

“I surrender, carrots,” Nick said softly with a warm smile. While Judy jumped off with a gleeful leap and brushed off some snow from her pink winter jacket, Nick sat up and just watched the bunny for a moment before he got up to his feet again. With a quick tail-wiggle he got rid of most of the snow in it, and when he walked up to Judy, the doe immediately tucked her arm into his and leaned her head against him.

“I’m confused, Carrots,” Nick snickered. “If you like snow that much, we should visit Tundratown more often.”

The gray bunny gave him a squeeze while they continued to walk back to their shared apartment. “It’s not just the snow, it’s the season, the scent of cinnamon and gingerbread, the festive lights, the music…”

“Okay, okay. I get it, you just get extra emotional during the holiday season," Nick snickered while his paw was gently covering Judy’s cheek from the cold breath of air. He let out a short puff when he got nudged by the bunny at his side for the comment, but he still continued to snicker.

While they continued to stroll along the festive decorated trees and windows on their way home, Judy hummed a melody quietly. When they turned another corner, Nick pricked up his ears, listening to a distant choir singing the same Christmas song that Judy was humming. The doe snickered quietly and looked up at her fox.

“You couldn’t hear them until now, could you?”

Nick puffed but looked down to Judy with a warm smile and winked. “Who needs a choir when an angel is humming at my side?”

Judy’s cheeks, already a bit pink-colored from the cold, blushed somewhat more. “Sly fox…” she muttered while nuzzling his paw.

“But what I already recognized a few minutes ago,” the red fox added with a smirk, “is that delicious scent from the bakery on our street! We definitely have to buy some cookies; and muffins; and doughnuts; and …”

Judy laughed and reached with her free paw up to his snout, stopping Nick before he would start to drool on her head. “Nice try, Foxtrot! But I didn’t forget your promise that we would bake our own cookies before Christmas this year," she winked with a smile as sweet as honey.

Nick sighed defeated, his shoulders slumping down a bit and nearly whining: “So no cookies this year for us.”

With a nudge into his side, the gray doe smiled softly. “Come on, that will be fun! And I’m sure we will manage to produce at least one cookie-sheet that is edible." They both stopped, and Nick’s facial expression softened; he bent down and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on her muzzle. Judy closed her eyes and snickered.

“Okay, Carrots. But if I don’t get some cookies to eat, I have to nibble on something different." Nick snarled quietly with a mischievous wink.

“Oh, shush you!” Judy laughed, her inner ears getting even darker and drooping from embarrassment. She hit him with her paw that already embraced his back: “Behave yourself, naughty fox!”

It took them another twenty minutes until they turned onto their home street, kidding around the whole time when some bright children’s laughing and yelling made both look ahead. On the playground in front of their house entrance were some kits playing, and six little bunnies were right now running and leaping in our couple’s direction.

“Uh-oh…” was everything Nick could say before four of the bunnies grabbed his tail or jumped against his chest in his arms. “Hey, are you my fluffy Christmas elves?” the fox snickered while each of the little furballs was trying to cuddle and kiss him gleefully laughing. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how Judy was holding the other two bunnies in her arms while they were grabbing for their aunt's ears and cheeks.

Evelin was walking up to them with a broad smile. She was one of Judy’s numerous siblings and just a year younger, but besides some dark brown stripes on her ears and cheeks they could be even twin sisters. Eve was married to Sven Brooks, a black rabbit that was working as a consultant in his family’s logistics company, and last year they moved to an outlying district of Zootopia for practical reasons: Sven had to visit many customers in Zootopia regularly. Evelin opened a childcare for mammals of all species, and when their first litter was born, Nick and Judy happily agreed to be their godparents.

“Hey, big sis!” Evelin hugged Judy while she was still holding Zany and Sage, the two-year-old male kits.

“Eve, what a great surprise!” the older doe laughed happily and returned the hug. “I thought you and Sven are already on your way to Bunnyburrow?” Judy tried to get a better hold of Zany, who wanted to climb onto his aunts head, and finally gave him a kiss on his nose.

“Sven had a last-minute appointment as a stand-in because Ralph got sick. So we are driving after he comes back and have some hours to spend until then.” Evelin explained with a smile while taking Sage, who was already reaching out to her with his small paws, back in her own arms. “Do you dare to guess who they wanted to visit?” she asked snickering, now looking over to Nick.

The red fox meanwhile was busy trying to balance Jade, Valerie, Lyla, and Lexie on his paws and shoulders when all kits screamed, “Uncle Nicky!” in unison, making him cringe. The two gray bunnies were just laughing and watching while Nick managed to get a hold of the little furballs one by one until he had two in each arm. With an exhausted sigh, he grinned, satisfied, and gave Evelin a quick kiss on each cheek.

“Always a pleasure to meet you, Eve,” he winked. “I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long? Your sis had to start a snowball fi…ouch!” Nick snickered when Judy bopped him into his side.

“And who was giving us a new performance of ‘ _The return of the drama queen_ ’?” the ZPD bunny asked with a smirk, thumping her foot on the floor. Nick just shrugged and got hold again of Lexie who was trying to climb Mount-Foxhead, using his ears as grab handles.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch…! Not my ears, Lex,” he whined while all the bunnies started to snicker again.

“Let’s go inside, I will make us a hot tea. And some hot chocolate for the little ones?” Judy poked Zany on his stomach, and the small rabbit started to kick and laugh.

“Sounds good. You come square with the girls, Nick?” Evelin snorted amusedly while watching Valerie and Lyla already climbing on the fox’s shoulders again.

“100 percent, sure thing!” Nick yelped while catching the nearly falling Jade and at the same time, fumbling for Lexie who did a quick leap and landed on the tod’s snout. “Maybe just 70 percent … 75 ... 70 ... OUCH! Not my whiskers!”

* * *

While the two adult rabbits were sitting on the couch, sipping on their fruit-cinnamon-tea, Nick was standing in the small kitchen. Six pairs of beaming kits-eyes were ogling him from both sides while the fox was studying the cookie-recipe he got from his mother last week via telephone. Of course, he could not keep his loudmouth shut when Evelin and Judy offered to help him with the baking half an hour ago. Well, he had made his bed, now he had to lie in it – meaning, he had to handle half a dozen antsy fluffballs synchronistic to teaching himself how to bake without setting the whole apartment into flames. That would even be a challenge for him alone, with Judy having a wary eye on him and a fire extinguisher always close at hand. With a quick look to the left, he made sure, that the latter would be handy now, too. _Just in case._

Zany, a little bunny with dark gray fur and a cheeky grin, was tugging on Nick’s shirt. “Can I have some blueberries?”

“Just one blueber… yes, Lex, you can have one, too… you, too, Jade. Everyone gets one blueberry now, m’kay? But we have to spare the others for our cookies!” the fox winked while handing each eagerly grabbing paw one of his favorite berries; not without throwing one into his own mouth, too. “Let me just read the rec… no, Sage! Don’t play with the flour…” Nick started to cough when the black bunny with the gray spots clapped with his flour-powdered paws directly in front of the red fox’s face, much to the amusement of all other kits who started giggling and laughing again.

“Is everything all right over there?” Judy asked snickering.

“I don’t see any smoke and don’t smell anything burned, yet,” Evelin cheered in.

“We has not even begunned!” Lyla shouted with her kiddy indignation.

While Zany was grabbing for another blueberry, Valerie put her paw in the cup with the Oat milk before Nick could even react.

“Everything is in apple-pie order!” he answered frenetic while pulling Valerie’s paw out of the milk and giving Zany a reproachful look.

“Okay, then” both rabbits snickered from the living room, and Nick sighed.

“Let’s make a deal,” he tried to bargain with the little bunnies. “When you are well-behaving now, you can lick up the rest of the cookie dough afterward, okay?” he smiled hopefully to six pondering kits, but finally they all started to cheer, and Nick breathed a sigh of relief before giving them one after the other a kiss between their excitedly wiggling ears. He quickly took three cookie sheets and put them on a table before turning back to the bunnies. “Well, who wants to grease the cookie sheets? Sage, Jade, and Lyla… come over here, then!” he helped the three kits to kneel between the cookie sheets on the table and filled a cup with some olive oil. “Here are three brushes, just dab the sheets with the oil without leaving a blank spot, okay? Otherwise, we need some heavy tools to remove the cookies later!”

While the first three bunnies eagerly started with their work, Zany pouted: “I want to halp, too!”

“Uh – sure!” Nick nervously rubbed his neck while rereading the recipe. “You can start to peel these bananas…”

“…and eat them!” Zany giggled with a sly grin.

“Nah!” Nick rolled grinning with his eyes while Valerie and Lexie started to giggle. “And mash them with the fork in this bowl, you cheeky fluffy flea!” he winked, and the two girls started to laugh when Zany stick out his tongue, but also grinning. “Who wants to help him?” – both other bunnies reached out with their paws, and Nick pointed to Valerie. “Okay, but try to make a minimum of a mess.”

“And how can I halp you with??” Lexie glared at the fox with her sparkling green eyes after he gave the other two a big bowl with four bananas and two forks.

“We two are going to stir the olive oil with the sugar!” Nick said over his shoulder while he helped Sage cleaning up his little paw he accidentally had put into the cup with the olive oil and Jade decided it was much more fun to dab the fox’s face instead of her cookie sheet. When he was done with cleaning up, a banana skin landed on his snout the moment he turned around to go back to the other countertop. “Eeeks!” he yelped startled, and all bunny kits started to laugh hysterically. Nick took the banana skin and threw it in the garbage can with a despairing sigh.

“Do we have a 10-10 here? Any fight in progress over there?” Judy asked, leaning nonchalantly in the doorframe and hardly able to stifle a laugh.

“Code 4! We’re fine! No further assistance needed/” Nick answered quickly and tried his best hustling grin on her.

The doe shrugged and snickered as she walked back to her sister, who started to snicker, too. The red fox slouched his shoulders and sighed again before turning back to Lexie who already had her paws in the pot with sugar.

“Okay, you can pour the sugar slowly into this bowl with the olive oil while I’m stirring both until it gets creamy… Zany, stop throwing the banana skin onto Val! And you, young lady, stop trying to put the mashed banana onto your brother!” Nick had a hard time trying to keep tabs on everyone. Sure, he already was babysitting his godchildren in the past, but usually, Judy was helping him with it; and watching some cartoons together or reading them some stories was not as compelling as trying to keep those fluffy chaos magnets under control in the kitchen.

“What next???” Lexie asked, eagerly clapping her little paws together when she poured all the sugar into the bowl.

“Let me see… ah, right,” Nick reached to the shelf with the pre-measured ingredients and took a cup of Oak milk and a small glass tube with lemon extract. “I keep on stirring, and you slowly add those two, okay?”

The little bunny sniffed curiously at the lemon extract and scrunched up her muzzle. “Bah, lemon! I don’t want sour cookies!”

“They don’t get sour, sweetie, no worries,” Nick smiled. _At least I hope so._ “You will not taste it afterward, I promise!”

Still somewhat skeptical, Lexie poured the lemon extract into the bowl and then continued with the milk.

“We are done!” Sage, Jade, and Lyla exclaimed at the same time, proudly holding their oily shining brushes into the air.

“Just a second,” Nick called over his shoulder and finished stirring the creamy mixture. “Okay, let’s take a look at your cookie sheets.” He bends forward and playfully inspected each sheet with a serious look, then nodded satisfied. “Good job! There is another thing that has to be done, but you have to be careful. Do you still want to try it?” the fox raised skeptical his eyebrows. When all three bunnies started to cheer, he smiled and turned around to fetch another big bowl, a sieve and several cups with different ingredients.

“We haph also finished, Nicky!” Zany and Valerie shouted.

Nick looked over at the two bunnies and snickered. “Well done, I hope there are also some mashed bananas in the bowl and not only on you two,” he winked. “Chop-chop! Get into the bathroom and clean yourself. After that, we should be nearly ready to put the dough on the sheets!”

Both bunnies cheered, made a leap to the floor and ran off to the bathroom.

“Okay and you three now have to do something essential!” Nick turned back to Sage, Jade, and Lyla who started to gaze excitedly at him. “You see those two cups with flour? Here is another small one with some baking powder and in this one here is a bit of salt. Sage, you have to hold the sieve with both paws over the big bowl … great! Now you, Jade, are going to slowly pour the different ingredients into the sieve,” Nick gave her the first cup with flour and nodded smiling when the bunny tried her best to follow his instructions. He then took a spoon and gave it to Lyla. “And you have to rasp with the spoon through the sieve, so the flour and everything else gets as fluffy as your fur… see?” Nick carefully and very slowly stirred with the spoon the flour, so it got easily sift. Lyla nodded quickly and grabbed the spoon from him, trying her best to do as she was shown right before. Nick nodded smiling, “Exactly like that! You sift first this cup of flour, then the baking powder and the salt and last the second cup of flour, okay?”

Lexie was impatiently wagging her tail. “And what are we going to do, Nicky?!”

“I fear, we both have to do the most difficult part, Lex,” Nick sighed playfully and took the bowl with blueberries. “We have to clean all those blueberries … _without eating them_!” he said gravely with a gloomy look.

“Awww… not even a single one?” the little bunny looked up at him with huge and sad looking eyes, pouting a bit with her small muzzle. Nick got his hackles up with a shiver and gulped. _How could bunnies ever be considered prey with the ability to look as cute as this?! They should forbid using this eyebeam as a cruel and inmammal attack!_

“Ooookay, but just _a single one_!” he finally gave in with a deep sigh. Lexie cheered entirely happy, quickly grabbing one of the berries and putting into her mouth. Nick shook his head, softly snickering and gave the little bunny a kiss between her ears.

“Oh, you sly little bunny!”

“You know you love me, uncle Nicky,” Lexie giggled and even started to laugh when the fox just stared dumbfounded back at her, probably not expecting that response. He did not also notice how Evelin and Judy entered the kitchen, each of them holding a kit on their arms.

“Does he know that?” Judy snickered and raised herself on tiptoes to reach Nick’s cheek and giving him a sweet little kiss. “Yes. Yes, I’m sure he does”.

The red fox winced surprised, then turned to his girlfriend and smirked with a wink. “Being an inspiring example as godparents: check!”

“Oh, yes! So inspiring how you let Zany and Valerie flood your bathroom,” Evelin snickered and let Zany sit down at the table.

“Eh…,” Nick stumbled embarrassedly rubbing his neck. “Maybe I should have kept an extra eye on them, huh?”

“Definitely. 100 percent,” Judy snickered while sitting down Valerie beside her brother. “And, what progress did you make? I’m still not smelling any baked cookies!”

Nick was already stirring the mashed bananas with the rest of the dough, put a bit of it on his finger and bopped it onto Judy’s muzzle before she could turn away. “There. Do you smell them now?”

The kits started to laugh when Judy playfully squinted with her eyes to view the dough on the tip of her nose and then smirked back at the sassy fox. “Would you pass me a tissue, please? And no, I’m just smelling banana, not baked cooki… EEEKS, NICK!!!” Judy squeaked startled, and her ears popped straight up in the air when Nick, instead of passing her some tissue, simply licked with his tongue over her muzzle to remove the dough he placed just moments ago.

Evelin snickered and tucked her arm into her sisters. “Sorry, Nick: Business before pleasure! Bunnies are no valid replacement snack for Christmas cookies, even if they are as cute as my big sis.”

“Hey, you cannot call a bunny cute!” Nick pouted, but Judy – already having pink cheeks and ears from blushing – nudged him with her paw.

“Bunnies _can_ call other bunnies cute, dumb fox,” she grinned somewhat embarrassed and gave Eve a quick kiss. “Love you, too, sis!”

Nick rolled his eyes and snickered, reaching for the bowl with the sifted flour. Lyla made a quick leap from the table onto his back and quickly climbed up to Nick’s shoulder, leaving a white trail of little pawprints all over the red fur.

“Okay, now let’s get done with the dough so we can finish those cookies before your Dad comes around. Are you ready with the blueberries, Lex?”

“Yep!” the bunny snickered secretively, the fur around her muzzle colored in a dark blue.

Nick chuckled but did not really worry about it. Of course, he had noticed that Lexie ate two more blueberries while cleaning the others, but there were still more than enough in the bowl. _I probably would have eaten much more myself, so who am I to judge._

“Well, then quickly go to the bathroom and wash your paws. Maybe Aunty Judy is willing to help you?” he looked over his shoulder and winked at the older doe.

Judy sighed with a smile, hold up her arms and caught Lexie who giggled and made a leap towards her. “Let’s go and clean you up, little bluebunny!” she smiled and nudged her godchild with her muzzle while leaving the kitchen.

“Can I assist you with anything?” Evelin made a few steps towards the fox, who was stirring the dough with a large spoon while Lyla was carefully adding the sifted flour.

“Ly and I are coming along really well, thanks! But you can have an eye on the other fluff-fleas until we are done here, so we can finally fill those cookie sheets in a few minutes?” Nick smiled at Judy’s younger sister on his right side with an actually thankful look. He would never admit it, but handling six little bunnies all on his own was eventually a bit too much – especially when he had to try not to cause an excessively giant mess in the kitchen at the same time, also; a task that wasn’t that easy even without the fluffballs.

Evelin nodded with a grin, gave him a peck on his cheek and walked back to her other kits which were eagerly waiting at the table with the cookie sheets. When Judy came back, a cleaned up Lexie was hopping beside her and finally leaping onto the table where her siblings were waiting for Nick to finish the dough. The fox in the meantime was stirring the last blueberries into the consistent mixture, together with Lyla and Jade, who had joined them.

“Okay,” Nick said finally. “I think this is good enough. Is everybunny ready to fill the sheets?”

The kits cheered impatiently and grabbed with their paws for the big bowl Nick was carrying before he even had a chance to put it on the table. With a relieved sigh, he just smiled and watched how the six bunny kits were grabbing some of the dough and forming balls out of it with their tiny paws. Judy put her arm around his waist and leaned against him.

“Well done, Uncle Nicky,” she snickered and rubbed with her cheek against Nick’s paw.

“And the kitchen is even reusable after a few hours of cleaning up,” Evelin giggled and nudged the fox with her elbow on his other side.

“Just try and poke more fun at me,” Nick pouted with a little grin. “At least everyone survived, and we don’t have to make a distress call!”

“Yet,” both does replied with one voice and started to laugh right afterward.

Groaning, Nick broke away from them and carried the first completed cookie sheet to the already preheated oven. With a touched smile he noticed, that one of the kits had tried to shape a fox head, using blueberries for eyes and nose. _It will probably go runny during the baking process, but still cute!_

When he closed the oven door and turned around, Judy was already standing right before him with the second sheet. With a broad smile, she handed it over to him and gently stroked his arm while the fox was shoving the second sheet into the oven, too.

“You should probably have waited with putting them into the oven until all sheets are done. Now you have to remember how long each of them is already baking, so none gets burned,” Judy winked with a soft smile.

“Oh, come on,” Nick groaned. “I’m already happy when they don’t burst into flames or turn into bricks,” he sighed while getting the third and last cookie sheet. When he put it into the oven and turned around, Judy was holding her paws in front of her muzzle and giggled.

“You did great, don’t worry,” she winked still snickering and squatted in front of the oven to watch how the cookies started to rise. Nick sighed, sat beside her and leaned his head against Judy’s.

The doorbell rang, and Evelin leaped to the front door. “I guess that is Sven, I’ll be back in a minute!”

“Did you already gave her the bags with the gift boxes?” Nick asked quietly, giving Judy a soft kiss beside her ear.

The doe flopped her ear over Nicks snout and nodded smiling, “I gave her the key to our basement storage room, yes. She probably is packing them into their car right now.”

The tod stifled a yawn and looked over his shoulder back to the table with a chuckle: All six bunny-kits were sitting around the big bowl, wiping it out with their tiny paws to get every crumb of cookie dough. Somewhat reluctant Nick stood up again, walking over to his godchildren.

“I hope you had some fun?” he asked them with a smile while giving Zany and Lexie a helping paw free-climbing his pullover; resulting in an ear-piercing cheer of joy. When also the other four bunnies started to hug and climb onto him, he began to laugh.

“I guess I recognize those voices!” Sven said with a chuckle, putting his head prying around the corner of the doorframe. Evelin’s husband was a bit larger than the two Hopps’ sisters were but still shorter than the red fox. His fur was velvet black, and his indulgent smile was showing off his dark-blue eyes.

“Daddy!!!” – Using Nick as a springboard, most of the bunnies were leaping towards the black rabbit who laughed and hugged them one by one. Evelin entered the kitchen, which was getting somewhat crowded now, and walked over to Nick.

“What about you two?” she asked Zany and Lexie who was still sitting on their godfather’s arm. “Do you want to come with us and visit your grandparents, or would you like to stay here with Nicky and Juju?”

Zany just yawned, but Lexie grabbed her paws around Nick’s neck. “Stay!”

Nick snickered and gave the little bunny a soft kiss between her ears. “But how is Santa Paws supposed to know that you are not together with your siblings at your grandparents? I’m sure he is going to bring all your presents to Bunnyburrow!”

Lexie looked still somewhat hesitantly, and Evelin smiled. “You can make a muzzle-time call with Nicky when we are in Bunnyburrow, okay?” The kit nodded a bit sad and reached out with her arm for her mother. Eve took her and Zany in her arms and winked to the tod who stroked with a finger over Lexie’s cheek.

“If you have just a few minutes left, I will bag some cookies for you,” he said with a look over to Sven.

The whole kitchen smelled of nuts, cinnamon, and blueberries. “We are already late, a few more minutes won’t make a scrap of difference I guess,” the black rabbit nodded with a smile.

Judy had already taken the first sheet with cookies out of the oven and finished putting them into a small paper bag. Nick helped her by getting the second cookie sheet with some oven cloths on his paws, putting it on top of the now empty first sheet.

“If these cookies taste half as good as they smell, I’m not sure if any of them will actually arrive in Bunnyburrow, though,” Evelin giggled while her husband was already helping their kits to get dressed in their coats and wool caps.

“Just wait ‘till they have cooled down a bit, or you will get quite some stomach pain, sis,” Judy laughed while putting the cookies from the second sheet into another paper bag. “Can I offer you some tea, Sven? Or do you want to take a bottle of carrot juice with you for the journey?”

“No, thank you, Judy,” her brother-in-law answered with a smile. “We have some bottles of juice in the car. Also, there should not be too much traffic on the road this late. It will take about three and a half hours, I guess, and the kits will probably fall asleep even before we have reached the city boundaries,” Sven winked.

Nick took the last cookie sheet out of the oven and switched it off. Judy grabbed the last cookie from the previous sheet so he could put the last one on top of the pile. She took the two filled paper bags with cookies and walked over to the hallway, where Evelin was putting the last wool cap on Lexie’s head.

“Thank you for babysitting and the cookies!” Sven hugged his sister-in-law tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Anytime, Sven! Next time you have to spend some more time, too,” Judy returned his hug and smile, handing him the bags with cookies afterward. “And please drive carefully; outside of Zootopia the highways can be slippery.”

“Sure thing, Juju!” Evelin laughed while giving her sister a hug.

“Have a safe journey, and our best wishes to Bonnie, Stu, and all the others,” Nick said while hugging and saying goodbye to Sven.

“We will arrange a group call with them all the day after Christmas,” Sven winked, and after giving the last wave, he proceeded to bring all of their kits but Lexie to the car.

While Evelin gave Nick a tight hug, she whispered in his ear, “Good luck, Nicky!” After giving him a kiss on his blushing cheek, she winked. “I wish you both Merry Christmas and hope you have some great holidays together!”

“You, too, Eve,” Nick said and waved. Judy also hugged her sister, and after more wordily good-byes, both ZPD officers were finally alone.

With an exhausted exhale, Nick let himself flop onto the couch. Judy snickered and sat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulders.

“You were really amazing today, Nick,” the rabbit looked up at him with a dreamy smile, nuzzling his chest.

Nick bent down and gave her a gentle kiss between the ears, then put his arm around her. “Thanks, carrots. And I didn’t even burn down the kitchen!” he winked and stifled a yawn.

“No, you didn’t,” Judy crawled over her fox’s paw that was embracing her. “And the kits just love their foxy uncle. Especially Lexie, she is so besotted with you,” she snickered.

“Mm, she has to join the end of the queue, though. There is still another bunny I love just a little bit more…” he winked.

“Oh, is that so?” Judy grinned at him. As an answer, Nick leaned forward and gave her tender kiss. Judy purred quietly and returned the endearing kiss. They cuddled for a few minutes before the doe’s ears twitched and she started to grin somewhat: Nick had closed his eyes, his head resting on her chest and finally nodded off. Judy gently stroked his cheek and ears while watching him. Yes, she was definitely deeply in love with her fox – even with him having now a white tail-tip from all the flour. She snickered quietly and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late publish, but I probably added too much baking powder to this chapter: The planned size was just about 2k words, but the fluff just didn't want to stop rising ...
> 
> Anyhow, it was a pleasure as always to work with Taconny, Cimar and all the others on this collaboration and I wish everyone out there some great and relaxing holidays! :-)
> 
> \--Anheledir


	7. Home for the Holiday's - Prompt #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home for the holiday’s
> 
>  
> 
> Taconny’s WildeHopps Christmas week - Day #7
> 
>  
> 
> Written by GusTheBear
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the final WildeHopps Christmas special Chapter. I was surprised yet happy when Cimar and Taconny asked me to help with their WildeHopps Christmas special and decided to give it a go. I hope you all enjoy and I wish you happy holidays no matter what you celebrate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas or Zootopia

It was the day before Christmas and all through the city not a creature was stirring…which led to an agonizingly boring patrol for Zootopia’s first rabbit officer. Trying to fight off the boredom, the young bunny currently found herself gazing at her phone’s wallpaper where a picture she had taken with her favorite fox was posted. The doe was reminiscing about the morning Nick had to leave for the Police Academy, how she had woken up feeling his large paws holding and caressing her lovingly. Her small paw moved to touch the the screen where her foxes face was framed, and so consumed in her day dreaming the doe was oblivious to the soft calls of her name next to her.

“Judy?”

“Hopps?” 

“Hopps!?”

“HOPPS!?”

The last yell was enough to startle the bunny back to reality. 

“Gah! What!? What is it Nadine!?” The rabbit turned to the tigress, ‘Nadine Fangmeyer’ who she had been assigned to for the last week.

“I asked you if you’d heard from your foxy boy toy yet?” Fangmeyer said with a smirk on her striped muzzle.

Judy couldn’t help the blush she felt cross her features, Nick and her had become an item a few days before he had set off for the academy five months ago. They had been on his couch, cuddled rather closely while watching bad movies when Nick asked her where she would be staying while he was at the academy. The bunny wasn’t really sure how to answer, as she had been rooming at Nick’s place since Bellwethers arrest earlier that month and with everything that had been happening to them, she really hadn’t been looking for a new place and quietly hoping that she could stay at Nick’s. She’d ended up stating she wasn’t sure. With a slight amount of hesitation in his voice, Nick suggested she could stay with him permanently. 

Judy had felt utter joy at hearing him say that and without thinking, had jumped on his lap and kissed him right on the lips. Once she’d realised what she’d done, she tried to offer a panicked apology but was cut off when Nick kissed her back, leading to a heated makeout session...which ultimately led to a night of passion of which both had longed for. The following morning had seen them entering their new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

After Nick’s departure for the Police Academy the two would text or muzzletime each other as often as Nick’s schedule would allow. Judy had been hoping to spend the holidays with her fox but he had unfortunately not been able get any leave time from the academy and Bunnyburrow was snowed in, preventing her from being able to join her family at the farm... 

Meaning Judy would be alone for the holidays. 

It was not exactly an exhilarating thought, but she would manage. At least the thought of being in her and Nick’s shared apartment gave her some joy. She may still be alone but the knowledge that this was her and Nick’s home that they shared together was a much warmer feeling than her being alone in that shoe box apartment she had before.

“Yes, Nick wasn’t able to get any leave for the holidays,” Judy said while trying to muster a cheerful tone.

“Oh, I’m sorry Judy…..would you like to spend the holidays with Ralph and I?” The tigress offered.

Judy smiled at her friend and coworkers kind offer. “Thank you Nadine, I appreciate the offer but I’d feel like i’m intruding. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Well if you change your mind you’re always welcome to come over.”

The bunny thanked her friend and the rest of their shift continued on in relative peace. 

 

0000000000

 

Judy sighed as she made her way through the lobby of her and Nick’s apartment complex. Her shift having ended half an hour ago, the bunny had tried to finish some extra paperwork, but Bogo ordered her home, telling her to enjoy the holidays.  
‘Enjoy’ the holidays’...yeah right. It was hard to enjoy the holidays when the mammal she loved and wanted to spend time with wasn’t around. Sighing in defeat she made her way up the flight of stairs to her floor.

Unlocking the door, the bunny made her way into the apartment not paying the least bit of attention to anything around her. She tossed her keys into the carrot shaped bowl by the door and made her way to the kitchen fridge, sighing as she pulled out some carrot juice and drank straight from the carton. She was oblivious to the the sound of paw pads moving closer and closer from behind her. 

Putting the carton back in the fridge the bunny turned around and was surprised when a familiar pair of warm lips interlocked with hers. Judy’s ears shot straight up and her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed into the loving green eyes of the last mammal she had expected to see.

“Mmmmmhpf!” The bunny moaned into the kiss her foxy lover surprised her with. After several seconds passed the fox finally pulled away.

“Nick!?”

“Hey fluff, drinking straight from the carton? I am surprised at you Carrots, such a naughty bunny.” The fox smirked

Judy felt a warm heat flow through her, she had missed her fox’s silliness.

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here Carrots, remember.” The fox’s smirk grew as the bunny huffed in annoyance.

“You know what I mean Nick, I thought you said you were stuck at the academy studying for the holidays.”

“Weeeellll, I might have told you a little white lie, so I could surprise you,” the vulpine said while rubbing the back of his head.

Judy could’ve been mad at the fact that he had lied to her, but the idea that he did it to surprise her took all the frustration out of her. Besides, she was to happy to have her fox home with her.

“Hmmm. Well it was sweet of you to surprise me.” Judy hugged her lover close, burying her face into his warm chest. “I missed you.”

Nick smiled down at his bunny. “I missed you too Fluff.” 

Judy opened her eyes to look up at her lovely fox before slowly leaning up for a sweet chaste kiss. After pulling away from the kiss a delicious smell hit her nose and she could feel her mouth beginning to water.

“You made dinner!?” She said with an excited tone, this would be the first time Nick had cooked anything for her.

Nodding Nick booped the bunny’s small pink nose with his large black one, and gave a small chuckle as he watched her nose twitch. “Carrot Casserole, your favorite.”

Judy’s amethyst eyes gazed up into Nick’s Emerald ones in surprise “How’d you know that?”

“I may or may not have contacted your mother and asked her, she was more than happy to give me the recipe.” a light smirk returned to his muzzle.

Judy couldn’t help but smile as she leaned up to kiss her fox on the cheek “Sly fox.”

Nick smiled while accepting the kiss his tail moved to wrap itself around her ankles.  
“Hmmm, wonderful bunny, shall we eat?”

“Lets.”

Nick turned to make his way to the oven, “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Making her way to her seat the bunny smiled “I know I’ll love it.”

Judy couldn’t help the heat the coursed through her as she eyed Nick’s well toned rear as he bent over to remove the casserole from the oven, his time at the academy making the already fit fox even more fit.

“Make sure you get a good look sweetheart, I want you to remember it for the next month until I graduate.” the fox said with a sly smirk gracing his muzzle. Judy’s reaction however was heavily embarrassed at being caught eyeing her fox’s rear.

Placing the casserole on the table, Nick leaned forward cupping Judy’s cheeks before pulling her into a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever, of which neither of them would have minded if it had. finally pulling away Judy slowly began to form words.

“Wha-what was t-that for?”

Nick just smiled and pointed up, following were his clawed finger pointed she lifted her gaze to stare at the mistletoe that was hanginng above her head.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you under the mistletoe for awhile now.”

The fox began pulling away from the blushing bunny when a small grey paw shot out grabbing his tie and yanking him forward into the bunny’s eager lips, the rabbits small pink tongue raking along the fox’s lips seeking access to his mouth, of which he happily granted her, both mammals moaned as their tongues became intertwined with each other before both mammals pulled away for air but not before the bunny’s tongue dragged across the fox’s canines and lips.

Panting Nick gives her a happy but slightly confused look “What was that for?”

The bunny smiled up at her dumb fox “Because I love you.”

“Hmm, sly bunny.” 

“Dumb fox.”

 

As the couple began eating their meal, Judy found herself greatly enjoying Nick’s cooking, she hadn’t realised that Nick was such a good cook, she found the casserole to be on par with her mother’s if not better because Nick had made it especially for her. Once they finished their meal the two made their way to the couch to sit cuddled up with one another by the faux Christmas tree as the yule log played on the flat screen tv. Judy found herself feeling happier than she could ever remember and never wanted this to end.

“I have a present for you.” 

Nick’s voice through Judy from her reverie, the rabbit looked up at the tod in confusion “Aren’t we supposed to open presents tomorrow?”

“Normally yes but I got you this one specifically for tonight.” getting up from his spot on the couch he made his way into the other room for a moment before reemerging with a giant gift wrapped box that was as long as his torso and as wide as the door.

Judy couldn’t help but giggle at how comical the size difference was as Nick carried it, “Nick what on earth did you get? That box is huge.”

“Something very special, that I hope you’ll love.”

“Dumb fox I love everything you do for me.”

As Nick placed the box in front of her Judy examined it before unwrapping the white bowtie and lifting of the lid to find “.......Another box?”

Nick just sat there his mask firmly in place, whatever he got her must be important to him she figured, removing the slightly smaller green box from the first box judy began unwrapping it, lifting the lid only to find….a third box.

“Nick is this a joke?” Asked the bunny as she eyed her vulpine lover

“Just trust me Carrots.” Nick said his trademark mask still firmly in place his ear twitching slightly and his tail moving uneasily.

Several boxes later and Judy finally reached a small red box with a green bow tie that was slightly smaller than her head as she opened it she found a carrot pen just like her own sitting inside. Clicking play she heard Nick’s voice come through in a slightly metallic tone.

‘My darling Judy, before I met you I was a con-fox, untrusted and sly a stereotype…..something I never wanted to be but ended up becoming because I had given up, but then you show up and turn my whole world upside down, suddenly I start caring again, you had taken a part of me that had been long dead and gave it new life…..you gave me new life. As the case went on I began to respect you but that quickly turned to love, I had started falling for you on the gondola but when you came to me under that bridge that day I knew in my heart that I loved you more than anything in the world, I knew that the one mammal I would want to spend the rest of my life with was you Judy, you are my life mate, you are my soul mate. I love you Judy.’

Judy could barely see through the tears that filled her eyes, but what she did see as she looked up was her fox on one knee in front of her and the black box in his paw.

Taking a shaky breath Nick got the courage to speak “Judith Laverne Hopps, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest Mammal alive, by becoming my wife?” Nick opened the black box reaving a gold ring with an single heart shaped emerald jewel on it.

Judy could barely speak and she lept at her fox tackling him to the ground crying out her answer “Yes! Yes! YESSSS! A thousand times yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

The bunny began kissing the fox all over, barely giving him a chance to breathe.

“When are you due back at the academy?” questioned the happy bunny.

“The first of the new year, why?” Nick asked, slightly confused.

“Good because the first day the courthouse is open i’m dragging your tail down there and making you ‘mine’.”

Nick smiled at his bunny’s enthusiasm and pulled her into a loving kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Carrots.”


End file.
